Some Kind Of Evil Love Beam
by VenetianMasked
Summary: Pip learns the hard way how easy it is to fall under a vampire's spell, especially when the full moon gives him a one track mind... NSFW.


Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese was already was proving himself and his mercenary group to be an asset of high quality to the Hellsing Organization. It did not pay to disappoint the contractor.  
Not only had they proven well behaved when business was at hand, competant and capable they had provided the almost normal socialization and cameradere that proved beneficial to Alucard's fledgling Seras.  
However despite the acceptance of the draculina, all men, especially Pip himself, were held to a strict code of conduct around Alucard. He was what one might call "the probem vampire". To aid in the easing of relations between the humans and The Night Walker they were all supplied with dockets of Dos and Donts.  
The butler, a man that may as well have grown up around Alucard was smirking to himself as he handed over the paperwork to Bernadotte. Walter was well aware that Pip would end up in closer contact with the creature than any other.

"I must warn you for your safety, it is best you do not find yourself alone with Alucard." The older gent was eyeing Pip closely, up and down and there was a dark and dangerous glint in his old eyes.

"Why? I thought ze vampyre was 'ouse broken...surely it would not suit out Iron Maiden for him to muder his care takers."

" Perhaps it is not my place to tell you...but..." The butler gestured for the frenchman to follow him out into the hall away from prying ears of his men. "Seras is not yet ready...however, Alucard is a very old vampire, an established Alpha male, if you will. " He paused and wiped the creeping smirk from his lips. " do not be alone with him during full moons, a male vampire in ful rut won't be fussy about what he attempts to mount if he feels he can get away with it..."

Bernadotte jerked his head, the heavy auburn braid fell down his back as he looked at Walter with surprise and a little disgust. How the Butler could be so cool about something like that was beyond him. With a scowl he glared with his good, bright green eye; right into Walter's own inky blue.

"You cannot be serious!"

" Oh I'm afraid I am. Now if you excuse me, I think I shall retire for the night..." Walter clasped his hands neatly behind his back as he walked away from Pip, chuckling to himself as he did so. This poor French fool would not be the first human to fall prey to a vampire's charming if he were not careful. Nor the last .

A stately home the size of the Hellsing's was easy to get lost in whie new to the staffing and one coud find themself walking down the wrong corridor if proper due care and attention was not given. Exactly what the young man had done.

The hallway was plush and elegant, old paintings and soft yellow light from antique lamps on the walls. A large, clean and clear mirror was on the wall opposite him, it's gold guilted frame glimmered sumptuously in the flickering lights. But something was off with it; sitting away from the wall, almost crooked as if someone had pushed it aside. Such sloppy standards woud not fly with Walter running the household.  
It was eerily quiet.  
Something felt unnatural. Like he was being intently observed by hundreds of unseen eyes.  
Barely visible wisps of light fog crept from the gap between the wall and the mirror. Curiosity had compelled Bernadotte to move closer to it and pulled the frame. It swung open and there was a cold air that could chill bones as a flight of dank and dark steps were revealed to him.  
Willingly coming so close to the entrance of Alucard's lair was an ill fated choice, like an ant walking over the threads of a trapdoor spider's web.

"Good evening..." Alucard seemed to appear from the void light darkness, almost melting out of it and looming right over the human, stood on the top step. Pip never felt short before but before this monster, he felt so dwarfed.

"Hello Alucard, Sir." The captain tipped his hat respectfuly, it did not do to forget manners around this vampire. But partly all he wished was to avoid lingering contact with those burning sunset eyes.

"Just Alucard please." The vampire advanced another pace, as he did so his lips parted into a wide playful grin that only dispayed both rows of his sharp shark mouth full of teeth. "Tonight in a wonderful evening... shall we have a drink?" Dipping his head raven locks fell in his face as he removed his orange lensed glasses before tilting his head with a soft shake, fixing his eyes on the mercenary once more without distraction.

"I…I…don't think zhat would be a good idea." A creeping awareness of how alone he was with The No Life King tip toed up his back, spider like. It made him laugh nervously. " Professionalism and all..." he attempted to subtly take a step back but in the pit of his stomach he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Oh? I only asked if you would join me for one. Are you sure I cannot tempt you for just a sip?" he smirked, he could see Pip squirm inside and picked up on the tiniest of shivers.  
Poor ignorant fool.  
Alucard could feel the clouds part and the sky clear as the moon shone big and bright and...full. Alucard made a bold move. His large gloved hand gripped Bernadotte by the jaw, squeezing his chin between his thumb and finger.

"No…I…I really must report back to your master Sir Integra...! " He tried to pull his head back but Alucard's hand was strong and steady and not once faultered in his pressure.

"Come now...surely it is only proper that we are friendly...after all how am I to trust you to guard me in my slumber?" he purred, his thumb now caressing the warm cheek of the man in his grasp. Those sharp teeth now coming even closer to Pip's aching face as Alucard leaned in, his broad shoulders in that red duster coat made him feel larger and more intimadating that his frame really was.

"Do you plan to kill me?" Bernadotte put great effort into keeping his voice steady and unwavering. What? The famed and brave Captain of The Wild Geese, a man that stared death in the face for coin and enjoyed was not at a loss for courage and strategy. It was truly one for the books. His heart raced, and no doubt if the notion took , Alucard could dance merrily to it. The mix of bravado, fear and exhilaration was having it's effects on the man, already imparing his normally sound judgment. Making him no longer fight the vampire.

"I promise I won't hurt you... It would not please me or my master..." Alucard's thumb roughly brushed over his prey's lips, delighted and surprised at their unexpected softness and revealing at the image of those defenseless human teeth. It wasn't lost on him that he could still smell the last few notes of cheap bourbon on the man's breath. Professionalism? In Hellsing there was a strict no drinking policy for the staff ..."Only just a sip."

' _His words are so powerful and strong... he barely need speak and has me at his whims...'_ Pip had found that he no longer could muster his voice, he didn't trust the vampire to not read his thoughts either. He starred into those intense and smoldering eyes. Had they become more red?

"Only just a sip..." Alucard cooed his words, the repetition like a spell. Without the Frenchman's noticed they had already moved down two steps "I can promise you'll enjoy it... I have longed for some company..."

Pip gasped softly, and involuntary as he felt Alucard's free hand start roaming up his side. His clothes did not flatter the toned and slighty built of his, they were baggy for comfort and bulked him out. Stylistic illussions that worked for humans but the vampire was never fooled.

"Only just a sip." The monster purred the words once again, as if making sure of his hold on young man..

 _'This man..no! 'e is a demon, a monster, but I can't fight him… Where is 'e taking me!?'_

"Only just a sip." Alucard never broke his stare. It was still as potent as before, the smolder still in his eyes, his pupils now slowly dilating with excitement. He watched as the green as it flicked from left and right trying to find escape, trying to look anywhere but back at Bernadotte's captor.  
Each time Pip was forced to blinked by the cold air that brought his eye to water, the pair had moved further down the stairs. But not once did his feel his legs move or hear their footsteps. Could the vampire be using some kind of trick or black magic?  
It was not long before they were stood before the opening to Alucard's personal room. From there he could see the large black coffin, the vampire's personal kingdom.

"Only just a sip." A rasping breath was right in the captain's ear, cold lips brushing against his hair as his hat was knocked to the stone floor as the vampire ceased him by the braid, pulling it to force his head back.

 _'His eyes…burning!...oh God! 'e's going to bite me...I'm going to be fed on!'_ Now he could feel his heart hammer, hear it in his own ears as the instinct of flight was trying and failing to get him away from this apparent danger. His muscled in his legs twitched as he still stood there, Alucard now well within his personal space, practically pressed against him.

"Just a little sip." Once again Alucard purred the word into the mercenary's ear, his hand once again roaming freely inside the dark green jacket he wore. It seemed now that Bernadotte was so cut off from any of the other humans in the house and now they were enfolded in the bleaker than black darkness of his lair Alucard had become bolder and his mind much more on a single track.  
Stupid stupid man. How could he have not so much as looked out a window!? It was full moon.

"Oh fuck," Pip swear as soon as he felt Alucard's hand find it's way between his legs. Another hand making it's way into his shirt, another gripping at one of his thighs and another digging it's digits into his waist. The defenless human heard his side arm thrown across the stone floor, barely making out nuemerous white hands in the darkness, more grabbing at his arms and shoulders. That bastard! Using his his wicked abilities to trap him like that.

"It doesn't have to be blood you know..." The clear enjoyment in Alucard's voice made the man shudder.

Before Pip could object one of the ghostly hands had siruptiously and almost silently pulled down the zip of his baggy cargo pants, wriggling its way in and began feeling and groping over the thin fabric of his shorts underneath. Try as he might, Pip could not shy away from the intrusion, but catching Alucard's eye once more seemed to make him stop, becoming more compliant, standing still, opening his legs a little more like a good boy it seemed.  
Some evil love beam?  
Alucard held Bernadotte by his arms, holding them up, twirling the man like it were a ballroom dance, swapping sides so now that as he advanced on the small man it forced him to step back. Alucard kept advancing, forcing the poor mercenary to back peddle and nearly trip on his own heels before he kicked something hard and wooden sounding.  
Alucard barely put effort into forcing the human down onto a hard flat surface.  
His coffin.

Pinned to the coffin by the many hands and Alucard's pelvis there was no where to run. The hand in his cargo pants had finally found it's quarry. Dipping into his shorts and now gently caressing at his manhood. Pip was not a starnger to a fling with another young man but this was foreign. Still terrified but now he could feel his cock twitching at the touch. The green eye glistening before becoming hazy.  
Alucard smirked.  
Those legions of hands were not longer gentle, tugging and pulling at the man's clothing. With each sound of a ripping tear came stinging kisses of cold air. The monster baring the fragile human skin.  
He was naked before the vampire, his panting as he tried calm his breathing. The sound on flesh slapping as his rigid cock sprang up after the last remaining garments had been pulled from his person. One of Alucard's hands snaked round the other's waist, pulling him close, up into his lap as he sat straddled on the narrow end of his coffin.

"You won't kill me?" Bernadotte looked up at the vampire as he felt the phantom hands let go and withdraw one by one, satisfied that they had his compliance.

"Never," Alucard shook his head, the jet black hair hid half his features. His free hand raised and he snapped his fingers, it was loud and filled the room with sound. Candles on stands as tall as men lit up, dotted round here and there. Not enough light to alluminate the chamber for a human, but enough to highlight the edges of the objects that the soft light fell on, an accomedation enough to Alucard's way of thinking. Dropping his hand again, it found his warm chest and playfully gave his nipple a pinch.

'So you're really going to go through with zhis?" ' his dick wept , the pre cum glittered in the candle light as a large drop rolled down his hard length slowly . He needed no vocal confirmation, Alucard leaning over him, pinning him once again, now drawing his tongue over his sking as he was kissing his neck where his pulse was strongest, causing a shudder from the mercenary.

Alucard paused. Sitting up again and looking thoughtful for a moment. The vampire lifted his hands from the man's body and slowly and elegantly began pulling the fingers of his gloves one by one before pulling them off as seductively as he could. With all the time he had had on this earth he had perfected his art of seduction, to do it right took patience and gentleness as well as being bolf.  
The gloves were gone, touching the human for the first time without the barrier.

"Hah..." lifting his head off the coffin he couldn't help but grin himself as he watched Alucard, his penis throbbing. 'Bare hands…oh god…'

Roughly, leaning back over Pip, Alucard licked his neck again. One hand caressed a stiff pink nipple, the other moved down his abs, following the trail of soft hair to gently rest and brush his aubrun pubic hair . He growled. His hair was thick, plentiful, even for Alucard to make yet another playful gesture of tugging it gently.

"I want it." Alucard's voice had become more forceful as the natural urges were coming to a head. The vampire stag was hard, his member straining against his tailored trousers. The testosterone coarsing through him.

"I've never done this before...I mean...with a vampyre..." Pip offered a goofy smile and tilted his head, the same nervous laugh from earlier escaped his lips. " Not my first guy...but my first vampyre"

"Oh...I promised you'll enjoy it..." he kissed Pip roughly with a great carnal desire . The young man's green eye closed in bliss. He moaned so softly, damn was this vampire a good kisser, and Alucard deepened the kiss. Ever since he had joined their organization he had fet something for Seras, never had he thought he would end up bedded by her sire and master.

Alucard never touched his French partner's cock, it would be all too easy to get him off now before he had any fun of his own; instead his hand reached down further, cupping Bernadotte's manhood in his hand and fondling them with the attention and care as if he were handling priceless breakables. The heat the radiated into his cold hands was enjoyable, regardless the gender humans were so warm and their bodies comforting.  
Taking advantage of the size of his hand Alucard kept up his gentle caress but began pleasuring a hidden sweet spot with the tips of his pointer and middle finger. Something he had found in last two encounters with men.  
Just behind the balls, rubbing in small circle motions. Oh yes, he dleighted in having the Frenchman begin to squirm so much.

'Fuck…fuck…fuck…' Bernadotte was not a quiet man at all, not that his vampire lover had any objection to it, hearing how much he had broken the fighter's defenses only served to arouse him more. The slow bucking of his hips and the arching of his back did little to try relieve how strongely he wanted to release. His fingers grappled for something he could grip, before finally finding their way to the broad shoulder's of Alucard where the dug into the heavy material of his red coat.

"May I?" The vampire's teeth were practically watering. His patience running thin and his controll of his actions slipping slightly more.  
He barely waited for the captain's panting nod of approval before acting.  
He could feel the tension in Pip. His heart was racing, his blood surging, his cock throbbing. The scent of a human so painfully aroused was maddening, alsmost as much as a vampiress in heat. He licked all the way up, from balls to head of Pip's cock in one smooth motion. The precursor to him parting his sharp teeth and carefully taking the head in his mouth, sucking him down to the base before rising again to run his tongue along the underside of the thick shaft.

Pips eye rolled and his cheeks flushed, his hips bucked with the movements of Alucard's head. He couldn't help it, his fingers tangling in the soft long black hair  
"Oh... Alucard... zhis is a bit much...!" Alucard's tongue caressed him more, working a cluster of nerves just below his cock's head.

The vampire's hand was working away at his own trousers, desperate to let himself out. They were uncomfortably tight. The dark charcoal of his suit pants now had a black wet patch from his own weeping as he was desperate to stuff himself a warm, moist body.  
Pulling himself out he groaned into the cock in his mouth, the vibrations running down the shaft. Now wasn't the time for him to be rubbing himself, forcing himself to hold onto the last shreds of patience as he pulled his necktie open in one motion, and opening his waistcoat and shirt. He wanted to feel that hot human skin on his own cold undead body.

While his head bobbed back and forth, Alucard began rubbing Bernadotte's tight asshole with a finger slicked with his own spit that had run down the french cock. Lucky for him, vampire's saliva had mild numbing properties which was often used for them to prey upon human without them screaming and crying in pain and making the matter of grabbing a meal needlessly harder. Rubbing with a little more pressure he let the muscles become used to his manipulations, naturally allowing his digit to slid inside. The blissed out state he was leaving the man helped ease his way. Alucard was good at this. Once you knew where a human enjoyed being touched it was all just a mattered of playing to those feelings in different and exciting combinations.  
His powerful sucks and skilled licks had the Frenchman whimpering and moaning like a common whore from Paris.

His fingers tangled more into the thick hair.  
"I…I'm…so close to cumming!" It was such a struggle to keep himself from fucking the vampire's mouth. The bucks of his hips becoming more agressive while the sucking didn't stop. He pushed Alucard's head away to see what happening between his legs, the feeling of the first finger was good and more than pleasurable, grinning at the vampire he removed a hand from the back hair and grabbed his own asscheek, helping spread it a little and nodded to the larger male to push in a second wet finger. It was a tight fit and it stung but it finally slipped in.  
The fingers were just as skillful as his mouth.

When Alucard's lips pulled away from Pip's throbbing hardness, a thread of precum and spit was still between it and his bottom lip. It made the vampire chuckle. His penis pulsed wanting to back in that wet mouth. The fingers were pulled back out, leaving his hole feeling like it was gaping even if it wasn't to look at.

"That was just a sip." he pulled away. "And you are sure that you will enjoy this?"  
Alucard sat up straight, he spat in his hand, rubbing up and down his own throbbing erection. The intimate skin was pale even in the low light, and he was not of a modest size, above the average and a healthy girth to it. In the way he stroked himself and pushed his hips into his own hand showed how desperate he was to mate with something, and a male human would have to do in the absense of available vampiresses.

"I may not be as gentle as you'd like..." he sank in. Alucard was only half way in when Pip suddenly tightened on him. The vampire paused briefly before pushing more into the human. The Captain shuddered, and Alucard to it as his que and buried the rest of his length. The thrusting began slowly with gentleness, but the friction burned his insides. To Bernadotte's shame his times with other young men, he had been the one giving pleasure, the one in Alucard's place. It was a painful type of pleasure but one he was fast becoming more used too. His toes curled from the powerful thrusts.

Holding Alucard's shoulder tightly he braced against him as he started to become more rough and careless. A sharp thrust that he had not prepared for was all that it took to tip the frenchman over the edge. His anus clenching the base of the vampire's cock so tightly it forced him to pause.  
It was a feral cry of profanity in his native tongue, his back arching as his belly became so taught making the muscles stand out more as his thick white semen was pumped onto his own belly in a few aggressive twitches. He grabbed his cock while it was still hard, jerking rough and messily enjoying the last of his orgasm, muscles still twitching and breathily gasped swear words. It was endearing how he seemed to turn to putty in the vampire's lap, the control of his legs went, becoming dead weights on Alucard's hips.

Alucard looked down, tilting his head he smirked, this drooling mess of a man was fair game to him now. Hunkering down a little to get more comfortable he didn't seem to care that he was smearing Bernadotte's cum over the both of them.  
He was not gentle, he was not slow. The way in which he mounted that human again was animalistic and savage. He growled with his thrusted and made Pip moan all the harder, gasping out the anciet monster's name. Oh this was the fucking he had needed out his system for years. But even as an undead being he could not last forever soon he could feel the tightening in his own balls, his cock engoring even more and his swam. His own release, thick semen pumping into the human's body, stuffing himself as deep into Bernadotte's ass as he could manage.  
Not that Pip could give Alucard children, but his instincts would not allow him to waste a drop of his seed, burying himself to the hilt and pumping all of his semen as deep into the warm human body as possible.

After a solid minuet of staying in place, stil inside the other male, Alucard finally pulled out holding the base of himself as he moved out slowly. Picking up one of the rags that used to be the mercenary's T shirt he wiped himself down as he sat beside his squeeze.

" My apologises if that proved traumatic for you..." He tucked himself back into his trousers, buttoning them carefully and pulling his gloves back on. He left his shirt open, a careless yet dominant gesture.

"I could murder for a smoke right now..." The captain remained on his back, huffing as he was coming back to normality. Lifting his head only when he heard something rattle. Alucard was waggling a small cigar case at him, he had pulled it out from inside his coat. It made the man grin. " As you say in England...cheers!"


End file.
